Journey Home - Hope Mikaelson
by Aelin-Annabeth1682
Summary: Hope has lived her whole life in ignorance of who her true family was. She was given to a home in Arizona at the age of 1,and has grown up with the life of a normal child. This all changes one night when she accidentally kills a person, awakening a horrible temper. Hope then decides it was time she went to New Orleans, taking her best friend with her on an unforgettable journey.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at my reflection. My light brown hair is tied back into a two braids so that I can see the blonde streaks at the front. My blue eyes shown back at me reflecting the light. I can't believe Kealey talked me into this.

Taking one last glance at my outfit which consisted of a leather jacket, black singlet, ripped jeans, combat boots and a silver necklace with the letter M on it. I take a deep breath and walk out of my room.

"Leaving so soon?" My mother asked me. Well, she isn't really my mother, but as far as I can tell she is the one who raised me, so she is the one who is my mum.

"The party is staring at seven so I won't be that early," I told her. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Ok, be safe. Don't let anyone but Kealy's mum drive you anywhere," my mother is such a caring women.

"I know mum. Bye, love you," I opened the front door and step out onto the porch.

"Love you too," I heard my mother say before closed the door and walked over to the black car.

Opening the door I was immediately attacked by the one and only, Kealey Parker.

"Stop hugging me so tight," I groaned.

"Sorry," she said, "You look amazing." I smile and look at her outfit. A grey crop top with denim shorts. Her short brown hair was tied up in a pony-tail, barely reaching her shoulders.

"Thanks, so do you."

"I know," she replied and flicked her hair.

"Ok, well start going as soon as you stop acting all sassy," a voice from the front said.

"Sorry mum," Kealey said shamefully.

"It's alright darling…are you guys ready to party!" Her mum screeched.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled. The cars engine started and we were off.

\- - - - - - - - - - Line break- - - - - - - - - - - -

Loud music blasted into my ear drums.

"I seriously can't believe I am here!" I shout to Kealey. I've been here for 3 hours and so far have had only one drink. I think that is an achievement.

"What?" She yelled back.

"Why am I here?" I said even louder.

"Cause you need to get out more!" She replied, "Maybe you'll finally meet a guy!"

I rolled my eyes at her. Will she ever stop trying to get me a boyfriend? I'm only 16, it's not like I'm 30 and desperately need a boyfriend.

"Come on!" She screamed, grabbing my wrist. I let Kealey drag me to the dance floor.

"DANCE HOPE ANDERSON!" Kealey yelled at the top of her lungs. I laughed and started to wriggled my body and sway my hips.

Kealey grabbed my hands and started to spin me around crazily. We move across the dance floor dancing like mad-men. I feel something soiled behind me and I tripped. Turning my body I see a drunk teenager stumbling, trying to regain balance. He falls harshly onto the wooden floor…..head first.

I saw blood coming out of his mouth pouring like a waterfall. His skull cracked along the side.

My hands cover my mouth and I shriek in shock.

"Oh crap, someone help!" Kealey yelled, the music blocking out her voice. Breaking out of my trance I rush forward and look at the body. Trying to remember my science class, I placed two fingers on his wrist and feel nothing, no pulse.

Trying to breathe normally I slowly got up, by now a crowd had formed around us. The music had stopped.

"He's dead….Oh my god, I killed him!" I cried out between tears.

Kealey embraced me in one of her hugs.

"It wasn't your fault, it was just an accident," she reassured me.

Just and acciedent….an accident that lead to a boy's death.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hope Calm down!" Kealey yelled at me. I continued to march down the cold street, the light of the moon shining down on me. I just killed someone. I'm a murderer. Oh no, prison is going to be horrible. How could I?

"Kealey get away from me!" I shouted. What if I accidentally kill her too? I have to stay away from her….also my mum.

I felt a hand pull my shoulder back. No, she has to stay away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed. Kealey looked taken back, shock clear in her face.

"Hope…" she says softly, tears dripped from her eyes like snowflakes.

"I-I'm sorry," I said. She's my best friend and I just yelled at her like a stranger. What is happening to me? Where did this rage come from?

"Save it," Kealey says coldly and turning around, "find your own way home."

I stood there watching my friend walk away. No, it cannot end like this. Our friendship has lasted so many things, climbed so many mountains. It can't fall now.

"Kealy!" I called after her. Her silhouette turned the street corner. By the time I get there, she was already gone.

I felt my heart drop to the ground. Glancing at the street sign I realise that I'm only a few blocks from home.

I let out a ragged breath and start to walk home.

My feet ache by the time I arrive, but it's nothing compared to my heart. How could I call it heart when only bricks lay where it once was?

I get out my keys and unlock the door. I need my mum, but she went out for a business meeting tonight.

I locked the door behind me and pace into the kitchen. My things clattered as they were dropped onto the kitchen bench. Dragging my body upstairs I collapsed onto my bed.

Cuddled up in a ball, I cry myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt a hand stroke my head, a gentle humming in the background. I opened my eyes to see my mother sitting beside me.

Flashbacks of the night before rushed to my head.

"Mum…..I-I," I tried to choke out the words, but they did not come.

"Shh, it's alright," she whispered.

"But, I-I killed-"My mum cuts me off.

"I know, darling. I know," she said calmly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in.

"You know, when your father died. I couldn't sleep for weeks, the guilt was too much. But then I realised something. You want to know what that is?" I nodded my head, "I realised that he is in a better place now, and that he is watching over us. He may be gone but to those who loved him, he will always be there."

My breath shakes. I didn't even know him.

\- - - - - - - - - - - 1 week later- - - - - - - -

I forced a smile onto my face.

It's been a week and this is the first time I'd have to go to school. Walk down the hallways of shame.

"Smile, relax. It will all be fine." I nodded my head, "Now you go have a lovely day," my mum told me.

"I will," I promised.

"Off you go," she said. I nodded and turned to walk into the school grounds.

A bell echoed though the hallways. I walked towards my first class, maths.

I saw Kealy siting at the back of the room next to Danika. I avoided her gaze and placed my body next to Emily.

"I'm sorry," Emily said to me.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," I replied.

"I'm sorry about you and Kealey, and how bad you must be feeling about the boy," she explained.

"Thanks," I mumbled and looked at the teacher. Emily and I are friends, but not amazing friends. She is nice, but a bit too nice to get super close to me. Danika is the sensible one, she and Emily get on great.

"To draw a parabola, you need to work out the two x coordinates. For example; if you have the equation y=x(x+1) the two x coordinates are 0 and -1. This is worked out by letting y equal zero. Then you have to find the y coordinate by letting x equal zero. This gives you an answer of 0. Next is the line of symmetry, which is the number between the two x coordinates."

And this is the part where I fall asleep.

I jolted awake to the sound of the bell. I got up off my chair and left the room efficiently. I toke out my phone to look at my timetable, English is next.

"English next," I told Emily. I looked up from my phone and saw Kealey. We locked eyes for a moment.

"Don't worry, I will save you a spot," Emily said. I faintly nodded and walked over to Kealey.

"Kealey, I'm so sorry," I said straight away.

"Leave me alone," she whispered, taking her hazel eyes away from me.

"Please Kealey. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't want to accidently harm you like I did to that boy," I explain.

"I get that. I really do Hope," She replied.

"Then why are you ignoring me?" I asked.

"Because when you yelled at me….Hope, you have always had a bit of a temper, but when you yelled. I saw something change in you. Like a beast inside. You-you were terrifying," She whispered, a tear slowly forming in her eye.

"I-I am so sorry, I didn't mean it," I said.

"Your eyes changed colour!" She said, raising her voice a little. What?

"What do you mean? Did they go dark blue?" I questioned.

"They changed colour, Hope. They changed to a gold colour. Like the eyes of a wolf." I stare at her, that can't be right.

"Whatever you are, Hope. It isn't human and that scares me," Kealey said. She shakes her head and walks down the corridor.

How can I not be human? That left me with one question. Who are my parents?

My fingers latched onto the silver necklace, the only thing I have of my parents. I still remember the day mum and dad told me I was not their child.

_Flashback_

_"Mum, how come I don't look like either of you?" I asked my mother. _

_"Darling, children don't always look like their parents," my mother replied._

_"Yes, but they do have at least one or two of the same thing, we have nothing," I thought out loud. _

_"I think we need to have a chat. I will call your father," my mum said before getting up and leaving the room. Oh no, this sounds bad. _

_She returned moments late with dad._

_"Hope, we have something to tell you," my father spoke to me._

_"Your old enough to know this now, my big 13 year old girl," my mother smiled at me. I looked at them questioningly._

_"Hope, you are not out daughter," my father told me. What? _

_"Am-am I adopted?" I asked._

_"Not exactly," my mother replied._

_"Then what am I?" I asked._

_"12 years ago, a women with blonde hair came to our doorstep with a baby in her arms. She said that she couldn't take care of this child anymore. She asked of our names and if we __wanted to raise a daughter," my mother said._

_"We said yes of course," my father continued, "the lady said the girls name was Hope, and when the time comes, to give her this necklace as a link to her family." My father walks across the room and opened a box on the top of the box shelf. He handed me a silver necklace with the letter M on it. _

_"The women then said to tell you that your mother and father love you so much, but are unable to care for you," my mother continued the story,_

_"Why?" I questioned._

_"She didn't say," Mum replied, "she did say just before she left, was that when the time is right. And you need help with things you don't understand, go to New Orleans. Also, to tell my niece I will see her again."_


	4. Chapter 4

I opened the kitchen cupboard and looked for something to eat. I decided on just having a banana from the fruit bowl. I peeled off the sides and placed the yellow part into my mouth.

A sudden sound scared me, but then I realised it was just the doorbell. Wait, who would be coming to my house at this time? My mum hadn't arrived home from work yet.

I cautiously walked over to the front door. I opened it slightly to see no one there. Probably some kids playing a prank I thought. I looked around one last time and spotted a letter on the porch addressed to me.

I picked it up off the floor and closed the door. My body is relaxed as I sat onto the leather couch. I carefully opened the envelope, trying not to rip it. I slid out the letter and unfolded it.

**_Dear Hope,_**

**_I know that my family has not contacted you in any manor since the day I left you at the doorstep of the home you now sleep in, but I have wrote this to inform you of some important news._**

**_Your uncle did not wish me to tell you this, but I think you should know. Hope, your biological mother is dead. She was killed in a fire, and one day when we meet, I will tell you the whole story. _**

**_I am sorry for your loss, just know that we are here for you. Even if here is a thousand miles away. _**

**_Always and forever,_**

**_Your Aunt Becks._**

I reread the letter, over and over. Each time feeling more emotions wield up inside of me.

My mother is dead. I never got to meet her and now she is dead. I didn't even know her name and she was gone. I found tears falling from my eyes. I never knew one could cry so much in just a week. I need to talk to someone. I need my best friend.

I got out my phone and dialled the most frequently called number. It rang for a while until Kealey finally picked up.

"Hello?" She asked. Probably didn't look at the caller ID.

"Kealey, I-I..." I realise that I'm unable to say the words. I start to cry even harder, uncontrollable tears flowed from my face.

"Hope? Hope what's wrong?" Kealey said worried, "I'm coming, Hope. I'm coming." I just nodded and dropped to my knees. Despite our fight, our friendship will never truly break. It will never break like how my heart was broken.

The clock ticked, five minutes later the front door busted open.

"Hope!" Kealey shouted at the sight of me. She ran over and pulled me into a hug.

"It's alright, whatever it is it will be fine," she told me. I shook my head, how will this be fine?

"Hope, what's wrong?" She asked softly. I slid the note over to her. She picked it up with her hands and read.

"I'm so sorry. Hope, listen to me," Kealey says seriously, "I'm think it's about time you go to New Orleans."

"No, I-I can't leave her," I choked out.

"Hope, you just lost your mother. I think this is the time."

"But-" I got cut off.

"No arguing. We are going, back your stuff. I'll leave a note. We are going now," she said.

"We can't just leave," I told her.

"There is something special about you. I don't think your foster mum will understand. We need to leave," Kealey said, looking me in the eye. I reach for the pendent around my neck.

"Ok," I replied.

"Good, go upstairs. I'm going home to get my stuff. Meet me outside in half an hour," Kealey said, I nodded.

Picking myself off the floor I ran into my room and grabbed a large backpack.

I'm going to meet my family.


	5. Chapter 5

I dropped the pen onto the wooden table. I can't believe I am doing this. I pull my bag over my shoulders and walk out the door. I have no idea when I'm going to return, but I know I will.

"What took you so long?" Kealey asked.

"Just taking in the moment," I replied. Kealey smiled.

"Come on, I got some money so we can catch a bus to El Paso," Kealey said.

"Ok, so what are we doing after that?" I questioned.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Kealey said. Wow, I feel so safe.

"Alright, where is this bus stop?" I questioned.

"Few blocks down," Kealey said. I nodded.

"Let's get walking," I said, moving my feet I followed Kealey. This is going to be a long bus ride.

\- - - - - - - line break - - - - - - - - -

I was right, it was long. I slept through most of it but still, six and a half hours on a bus sitting in the same spot can get very annoying. I need to be free, to run with the wild….wait did I just think that?

"Were are we going to stay, and did I mention I'm starving?" I commented.

"We'll go to a McDonald's, then catch another bus to Dallas," Kealey said.

"Ok, let's go for a walk to find a MacDonald's then," I said. Kealey nodded and started to pace down the street. I caught up to her and walked by her side.

It was only a short walk until we found the fast food restaurant with its bright red sign.

"I'm going to the bathroom, can you get me a chicken burger and lemonade," I told Kealey.

"Yeah," she replied. I smiled at her before I walked into the restrooms. I went into a vacant stall and did my business. When I got out I washed my hands and took a drink from the tap. It is easier doing that than paying for water. I dried my hands against my clothes and strolled back out into the open.

"You get the food, I need to use the restroom," Kealey told me, passing the receipt to me that has the order number. I nodded at Kealey and watched her go towards the room I just came out of.

"124!" The lady at the counter yelled. I looked at the receipt that said 126. A middle-aged man walked to the counter and picked up a paper bag.

"I25! " the women yelled. This time a young lady in her twenties came up to take the food. I waited a few minutes, watching the time on my watch.

"126!" She called. I quickly went over and grabbed the bag and two drinks. I carried it over to a table in the corner. Digging through the bag I pulled out a box that contained a chicken burger. I was just about to take my first bite when Kealey came and sat down.

"When we get home, I'm paying you back for all this," I said after finishing my mouth full.

"Don't worry about it," Kealey replied.

We ate our food in silence until Kealey spoke out.

"So, how do you think your family is like?" She asked.

"Well, judging by my Aunt Becks, as she calls herself, I would say nice, gentle. But, they also have large problems that lead to them not being able to care for me. Maybe they were too poor or something," I answered.

"I think that sounds correct," Kealey said. I smiled, I hope so.

A man and women walked into the shop, they looked like a young couple.

"Why are we even here?" The man said in a thick British accent. But not a modern one, like one from the movies set in older times.

"You need to try McDonald's," the girl replied.

"Can't we just go to a fancy restaurant?" The guy asked.

"No, you have to try this Kol," the girl demanded. Is it just me, or is Kol a weird name? Anyway, they aren't important. I looked over to see that Kealey had finished her meal.

"Let's go," I announced.

"Okay," Kealey said and got up from her chair.

We headed back out into the open streets, the night falling on us like a vail.

"Do we go back to the bus stop?" I asked. Kealey nodded at me. Time to sit down for a good thirteen hours. Sounds fun.


	6. Chapter 6

It was not fun. My body ached in places that I never knew could ache. I got bored after the first hour or so. There was only so much me and Kealey could talk about. The next eleven hours consisted of sleeping and staring out of a window day-dreaming.

I stumbled a bit when I got off the bus. My legs had forgotten how to walk.

"At least its day now," Kealey said, trying to sound cheery.

"Yes, because that is the only important thing," I replied sarcastically.

"Be a little more hopeful, Hope," Kealey let out, "which reminds me, a thing I want to know is why did your parents call you Hope?"

"I want to know that too. It isn't your everyday name is it?" I asked. Kealey shook her head confirming my statement.

'So MacDonald's again?" Kealey questioned.

"Yeah, though I swear by the end of this trip I'm going to be fatter than a pig," I commented.

"You already are a pig," Kealey replied.

"You're such a nice friend," I stated.

"I know," Kealey looked through her bag, "Um….Hope?"

"Yeah," I said confused.

"I kind of left my wallet at the MacDonald's in El Paso," she said quietly.

"Wait, What!" I yelled. How could she just leave behind something so important!

"Calm down, Hope," she said sternly. No, she doesn't get to tell me to calm down!

"You are not my mum, who happens to be dead actually, so you don't get to tell me to calm down!" I shouted. She has to stop treating me like a fragile child. I won't break at any moment!

"Hope, I am trying to help you reach your family, and all you do is yell at me," Kealey fired back.

"Well, maybe you should have just left me to cry alone!" I told her. Wait, did I mean that? Why an earth would I say that? What's happening to me, I am so angry!

Kealey scowls at me, her face is utter sorrow.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I just feel so much rage, I don't know how to explain it," I try to explain. Kealey shakes her head.

"I think the word you're looking for is - HOPE!" Kealey screamed in warning, interrupting herself. What?

A thick arm wrapped around my neck. I tried to fight it off but the person injected something into the side of my neck before I could do anything. The world around me slowly faded into darkness. My eyes shut closed tightly and I embraced the sleep that took over my body.


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes, my vision just a blur of darkness. I rolled my head to the side and see a silhouette. I blinked rapidly, adjusting my sight. The clear body-shape of Kealey was revealed to me, and so was the room in which I was held captive.

"Kealey," I croaked. I tried to reach her but my arms were held down. I struggled against the metal chains that bound my wrists.

"Don't bother," Kealey's voice ringed out into the room, "I already tried, and the chain is nailed into the stone." I looked down and saw that she was right.

"How….why are we here?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I have no idea," Kealey replied. A moment of silence passed and I remembered our previous conversation.

"I'm sorry Kealey. I really didn't mean it, I just feel so much rage inside of me from the littlest things. I have no idea what's happening to me," I stated.

"I understand don't worry. Friends forgive each right?" she said.

"Yeah," I replied. The door to the prison that held us swang open. A male figure walked through and sat down on a chair, only a few meters away. I did not wish to speak and neither did Kealey leaving a stretch of empty silence that moved through the air.

I simply stared at the man, analysing any detail that I can. Even through the darkness of the room I could still make out his brown hair and white skin. He was young, no older than 24.

"Look," He said, a voice that cut through the awaiting silence, "this is nothing personal, I just wanted some revenge and you were the first young-ish people I saw. I'm sure you understand," he told us.

"Revenge on who?" I asked, not afraid.

"Oh just this annoying girl named Bonnie and her friends," he replied casually.

"Why?" I asked daringly.

"They locked me up in this horrible place for a while. I only just escaped a few days ago, and I'll like to make a dramatic entrance," he said.

"By dramatic you mean…." Kealey finally spoke, drifting off.

"Oh, I'm going to kill you in front of them. Again, as I said, nothing personal," he said as if it were nothing.

"You're going to kill us!" I shrieked shocked.

"Yes," He shortly replied, "So…what's your names?" he asked.

"Um….Hope," I said wearily, if his is going to kill me it doesn't matter if he knows my name or not.

"Kealey," she muttered, terrified of the events before her.

"Malachai, but you can call me Kai," he said cheerily, "now it's time for the show."

Kai walked over to us looking excited.


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing I noticed was that I wasn't in Dallas anymore. The second was the group of people in front of me, most of which were school students.

"Can someone please direct me to your headmaster, we need to have a little chat," Kai said. Everyone looked at two girls that could be sisters or twins.

"Um…f-follow us," the blonde one said.

Kai grabs us harshly around our arms and then dragged us towards the two girls.

"So, what are your names?" Kai said casually as the teenage lead us through the school.

"Elizabeth," the blonde one spoke.

"Josette," said the other, timidly.

"Are you twins?" Kai asked mischievously. The two nodded, and a smirk appeared on the man's face.

"Interesting, I'm sure you two are looking forward to turning twenty-two," he said. The two girls ignored his comment, as if it were never said.

"The headmaster is in there," Josette said, standing outside two doors.

"Thank you, your mother would be very proud," he told them. Both of the girls mouths dropped opened.

Kai opened the doors and marched into the office.

"Kai?" A middle-aged man said, sitting behind his desk.

"Miss me?" Kai asked. The other man shook his head in disbelief, "I didn't miss you much either, to be honest. Actually, that is why I brought these two," Kai said, motioning towards Kealey and I.

"Let them go Kai," the man said sternly.

"I could do that, or, we could have a public execution. I must say the second one sounds more fun." Kai pauses to think, "Actually, chose one. I think that would be meaner to have one have to suffer the grief."

The man stared at Kai, not believing the situation that was right in front of him.

"Never," he finally replied.

"Ok, chose one or they both die," Kai said simply, pulling out two knives from his side.

The man looked at each of us and accidently lingered too long on me, as if he recognised me from somewhere.

"Ok, this one it is," Kai said. He threw Kealey at the man and turned to face me, "say goodbye." I didn't even have time to open my mouth before the man toppled to the floor.

A girl stood where Kai once stood, with a once beating heart in her hand.

She shook her head, "That is not how you treat a lady," she said in a British accent.

I started to hear whispers around me, as if someone was trying to reach out to me. Then, as if the girl could hear them two, she looked at me once more before leaving. Faster than I thought was possible.

I stood there, petrified of the scene in front of me.


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell!" I yelled.

"Look, Hope is it?" the man asked. I nodded in response.

"Hope, I need you to calm down a bit. We will sort all of this out, but in the meantime I need you to stay calm, maybe go downstairs and find something to eat with….Kealey," the man thought.

"I'm not doing anything until you tell me why I was just kidnapped by a psychopath and nearly killed out of vengeance on whoever you are!" I shouted frustrated. This was really not my day.

"I understand, my name is Alaric Saltzman. I will answer your question as soon as you tell me why that girl saved you," Alaric said. So now he was demanding answers.

"I have no idea. I have never seen her in my whole life," I answered truthfully. Alaric looked down for a moment, deep in thought.

"Ok, you were kidnapped by a guy named Malachai Parker," he told us.

"We already know that," Kealey said bluntly, finally speaking up.

"A few years ago he met my friends Bonnie and Damon when they were…traveling," Alaric continued, a bit hesitant, "Bonnie and Damon needed some help getting back home, and Kai was willing to do it, also wanting to be back home. One day, Bonnie was going through her house, cleaning it, and she found an old newspaper about a murder that took place a few years back. It was about Kai Parker's whole family was slaughtered, and how Kai was a convicted murderer on the run. She was shocked so she called for her friends to help, and he ended up in prison," Alaric explained.

Not knowing what to say, I remained quiet.

"Why did you ask about that blonde chick?" Kealey wondered.

"That's a story for another time, for now you two need some rest," he said, "Lizzie and Josie will show you around."

"Wait, dad," Josie said. They're his children...I was not expecting that. "If that was Kai Parker…as in like our mum…" she trailed off. Alaric nodded, and Josie glanced at the body on the floor.

"He said something about turning twenty-two, what does that mean?" Lizzie asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Alaric replied. The girls nodded and walked away, motioning that we should come too.


	10. Chapter 10

"This place is huge," Kealey said in awe.

"Yep, it was Damon and Stefan Salvatore's house, but Damon gave it to my father to make into a school after Stefan died. Damon said that, that is what he would have wanted," Josie explained.

"Such interesting memories must run through these walls. Both happy and sad," I said, thinking of how it must have felt to lose a sibling. Of the pain and heart ache he must of felt.

"Indeed," Lizzie replied, "The kitchen is through here," she said pointing.

I nodded at her smiling, "thanks."

"If you need anything else, ask any of the students. They would be glad to help. Don't go wondering off, stay in this area and don't open that fridge. A kid accidently left so fish in there for a bit too long," Josie said, slightly demanding…or was that worry. The twins smiled at us before walking off, probably to do school work.

"Well, I say we grab something and eat," Kealey said, turning towards me.

"I could eat a horse," I said, agreeing with her statement. I opened the cupboard closest to me and saw plates and bowls. Closing it, I opened the next one.

An arrangement of food stared at my face, and I looked back at it with hunger in my eyes.

I grabbed the packaging of a pack of chips and frantically opened it. Digging my hands into the bag, I pulled out a hand full of chips and shoved them into my mouth.

"Slow down, Hope," Kealey chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at her, not caring that my mouth was full of food. Kealey cringed.

"Gross," she said. I smiled and grabbed another handful of chips. Kealey shook her head at me before walking over and grabbing two chips from the bag, and eating them one by one.

"Just shove them in there," I told her, annoyed of her eating habits.

"Some of us don't want others to see them turning into a pig," she replied.

"Yeah, and that 'some of us' is Kealey Thompson," I said smiling.

"And that 'pig' is Hope Anderson," She rebounded. I frowned and grabbed more chips, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"Who are you?" A male voice said behind me. I turned to look at a rather small guy looking about my age.

"Hope, this is Kealey," I said announcing our names.

"MJ," the guy said, "Are you new here?"

"No, just staying for however long until we head back on the road," I replied.

"So, do you know anything about this place?" MJ asked suspiciously.

"Only that it has really nice chips," I told him.

"Ok, I'll see you later," he said before dashing off.

"Is it me, or was he hiding something?" Kealey asked.

"I have no idea, but he seemed worried about us fining out something. It was the same as Josie," I added.

Kealey nodded her head agreeing with me.

"Anyway, we have more important things to worry about. Like where the hell are we, and how do we get to New Orleans?" Kealey spoke.


	11. Chapter 11

"Can we leave this kitchen? I'm getting bored," Kealey stated. I nodded, standing in one room for half an hour was excruciatingly boring.

"Yes," I replied.

"Good," she said and walked out of the doorway to the kitchen. I followed her out.

We walked around a bit and passed a few of the students attending this boarding school.

"Why are some of them wearing uniforms and others are not?" Kealey asked.

"Don't look at me for answers, maybe they're having a day off or something," I suggested.

Kealey rolled her eyes at me in disbelief.

"You know…." Kealey started, "maybe we should go back home. We've had a really hard couple of days, and I don't want to miss out on more school." I looked down.

"But we were so close," I mumbled.

"I know, but then we got kidnapped and almost killed. If you died just then, and the last thing your parents had of you was a note. I would never forgive myself. One day you will see them, but right now isn't that day," she said reasonably.

I sighed, "I guess you're right. How about we go and speak to Alaric and try to organise transport home." Kealey nodded.

"Which direction is the Headmasters office again?" she asked.

"Upstairs somewhere," I replied.

"Then we have to find the stairs, come one let's go on a stair hunt," she told me. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Lead the way," I told her.

Kealey stood up straight and started to march down the hallway, I sighed and followed her. We turned a few corners until we passed a set of stairs going down.

"I wonder what's down there." I said.

"Probably something that we shouldn't see," Kealey replied.

"Which translates to something we have to see," I told her.

Kealey smirked. "Come one," she said walking down the stone stairs.

"I'm right behind you," I said.

Once we reached the bottom of the stairs there was a two rooms, one which looked like a wine cellar, and another that was some sort of prison looking thing.

"Why would they have this here?" I thought out loud.

"I don't know, but I want to find out." Kealey walked forward into one of the stone areas, with chains attached to the wall and iron bars all around it. I looked closely at the walls and saw scratch marks all over them.

"Who would have a place like this in a school?" Kealey wondered astonished.

"Someone who is defiantly doing some weird stuff," I replied.

"We should go," Kealey said.

"Yeah, I don't want to see what made these scratch marks." With that I turned around and paced up the stairs as if nothing had happened.

"The quicker we get out of here the better," Kealey commented.

"I couldn't agree more," I replied, and continued the search for the headmaster's office, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

I tapped my knuckles against the wooden door. Feeling the vibration as the sound was projected into the air in waves.

"Come in," a voice ringed out.

I opened the door and walked into the room to see Alaric sitting at his desk.

"Hope, Kealey?" He said surprised, "How could I help you?"

"We want to go home," I said bluntly.

"Ok, ok I think that would be smart. Now is better than later, especially with the 24th coming up in a few days," Alaric told us. I looked at him confused.

"What's so special about the 24th?" I asked curiously.

"Some of the students play this game, like a monthly tradition. It can be dangerous at times," he quickly responded. Still not convinced I continued the conversation and opened my mouth.

"So…about us leaving," I uttered.

"I'll get one of our buses to drive you back to…" he trailed off.

"Arizona," Kealey told him. Alaric nodded.

"In that case, I'll organise a flight, driving will take too long."

"Where are we exactly?" I questioned.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia," he replied.

"Virginia!" I shrieked, "We were in Dallas!"

"Well, soon you'll be home so don't worry," Alaric assured us.

"I hope so," Kealey muttered.

"In the meantime, why not go outside and explore the town for an hour," he suggested.

We muttered a thanks and walked out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

In the hour or so of walking around Mystic Falls I came to one conclusion. This town is boring. Literally nothing was happening, it reminded me of some sort of retirement village.

"Let's just go back, this place is boring," I said.

"Finally, I was waiting for you to say that," Kealey sighed in relief. I smiled and started to walk back the way we came.

I pushed the palm of my hand onto the door of the Salvatore boarding school. Kealey and I stroll inside and walk towards the kitchen, wondering if there was anything to eat. My feet jerked forward and I slammed into a solid surface. My head moved up so I could see what it was. Blue eyes stare into mine.

"Sorry," I mumbled at the male. He looked at me in disgrace before walking off. I shrugged it off not wanting to deal with a strangers problems.

"Maybe we should go to Alaric first, before we get food. To see where he is in booking a flight," Kealey suggested.

As enthusiastic as I was to get out of this lace something still worried me, "do you think it is right that he is paying for all of it?" I asked.

"Well, in a way we did get kidnapped because of him and his friends so…I guess it's like a weird apology," Kealey thought. Still not convinced I nodded and walked up the stairs before me, my thighs aching by the second set of stairs.

"Why could his office not be on the first floor?" I complained.

"I'm not the architect, go whine to someone else," Kealey told me. I groaned and let out a sigh. The familiar double door loomed over me. Finally, we've arrived.

"Hello, girls," Alaric said as we stumbled into the room.

"Hello, man," I replied. Alaric smiled and closed the book that he was intently reading moments before.

"How can I help you?" He asked.

"We're wondering when our flights going to be?" I questioned.

"About that, I don't have your passport so it took a bit longer than I expected, but with a little..." he paused as if trying to find the right word, "persuasion, I was able to get two seats in business class."

"That must of been some amazing persuasive skills," I commented.

"I told them it was a school project, and that your parents died in that area and you wanted to see what they look like. Also, some of my students have extraordinary skills in that department," Alaric explains. Considering I'll be gone soon I don't push him for answers.

"When's the flight?" Kealey wondered.

"In 2 hours, I got the earliest one I could. Also, do either of you have a parent or guardian I can call?" Alaric answered.

"Yeah, but my phones dead and I haven't memorized the number," I explained.

"Same," Kealey rushed.

"OK, well if we want to catch that flight we better leave now. Grab your stuff, were going for a car ride. I promise this time no one's going to kidnap you...hopefully" the man said jokingly.

I force a grin onto my face. I just want to get out of here.


	14. Chapter 14

I breath of relief escaped my mouth when my feet touched the solid ground. I've missed home.

We navigated our way through the airport, going through the standard security procedures.

"I vote the next time we try to get to New Orleans, we ask your mum to drive us," Kealey said tiredly.

"Aye," I replied.

I fought back a yawn and walked towards the taxi area of the airport. My eyes catch a glance at an empty cab and without thinking, I ran towards it.

"Hey, can you take us to Hazel Court?" I asked out of breath to the driver. The man looked me up and down.

"Do you have enough money to pay for that?" The middle-aged man suspiciously asked.

"Yes," I instinctively replied.

"Well…ok I guess you can come, the two of you?" he said directing towards Kealey. I nodded.

"Ok, hop in. South Hazel Court?"

"Yes," Kealey affirmed. The drive shook his head put his foot to the acceleration pedal, leaving the airport behind us.

I felt things hitting against my hand as I try and find the keys to my house in my bag. The door swung open revealing the inside to my house.

"Whose there!" I heard my mother's voice shout. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and walked towards the sound.

"Hope," she stumbled in shock, "sit down and tell me where the hell who have been!" She screamed at me. I tried to find something to say but I couldn't.

"Um," I replied. My mother looked me in eye and glared.


End file.
